


A Fun Tradition

by punklexa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punklexa/pseuds/punklexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean throws Cas a surprise birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fun Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> This is for carryonmywaywardsonss on Tumblr!

It was a Wednesday night, and the Winchesters and Cas were experiencing a rare moment of domesticity. Nothing had caught their radar lately – which was suspicious – so they'd gone an unusually long while holed comfortable in the bunker without going on a hunt. A nagging worry would often sneak into Dean's mind; there had to be something up for it to be so quiet. But he did his best to ignore it, instead focusing on relaxing with his brother and the angel.

At the moment, the three were watching TV together, Sam sitting alone in his own chair, Dean and Cas beside each other on the couch. Well, Sam wasn't watching. He was engrossed in researching on his laptop. The program was a comedy that Dean found incredibly boring but which indulged Cas' desire to study human humor. A commercial break started, and Dean stood, heading in the direction of the kitchen to grab a beer. “Want anything, Cas?”

He glanced back to find Castiel staring with immense focus at the screen. “Earth to Castiel. Want anything?”

“What are they doing, Dean?”

On screen, a group of children sat at a table; an enormous stack of brilliantly-colored presents were grouped in front of one of them. The kids were all grinning and laughing as one boy leaned over a cake and blew out the candles. The commercial ended with a montage of the group enthusiastically stuffing the food into their mouths, followed by a short club of the birthday boy shrieking with joy at a present he'd received. A grocery store's logo flashed, and a pleasant voice said, “Because the right cake makes any party perfect.”

“They're having a birthday party. To celebrate when somebody was born.”

Cas squinted and tilted his head, as if processing the information. “That sounds ... fun.”

“Really?” Dean inquired. “When's your birthday, Cas?”

“Well, angels are not born so much as we are created. Regardless, I don't remember.”

“Hm.”

 

And that was the beginning of Dean's plan. The guy deserved an authentic, tons-of-balloons, ice-cream-and-cake birthday party. Hell, he'd been alive for millenium and not had a single one. Dean was determined to make that right.

Maybe it was a silly thing to care so much about; a passing remark, nothing more. Nevertheless, Dean spent a week mulling it over before he realized he'd have to pick a date. November 5th, he finally decided. He picked up the supplies bit by bit on typical runs to the store – sneaking a few balloons into the cart one day, some candles another, and eventually had amassed an entire collection of birthday paraphernalia in his room.

The morning of the big day, Dean cornered Sam. “You gotta get Cas out of here for a couple hours.”  
Sam raised an eyebrow. “What for?”  
Hastily, Dean detailed his idea. He expected skepticism, or maybe a bit of laughter, but received neither.

“Alright,” Sam replied. At that moment, Cas entered the room and greeted them with a nod.

Once Sam left, a moderately confused angel accompanying him, Dean set to work. They had enough stuff in the fridge to bake a cake – Dean had made certain of that before they left, and he'd sneaked on Sam's laptop to find a recipe Cas might like. He would've preferred to make pie, of course, but he was going for traditional birthday here.

He arranged the ingredients on the kitchen counter, along with a mixing bowl, and withdrew his handwritten copy of the recipe from his pocket. _This is so friggin' girly._

_Step 1: Preheat oven to 350 degrees._

That one went by easily enough, as did the second, which only instructed him to grease and flour a pan – he had to spend a few minutes looking for one of the right size, though. When he was done preparing it, he set it aside, still acutely aware of the sheer girliness of what he was doing. He was lucky Sam wasn't there to poke fun at him. But it was still, dare he admit it, fun. And he was doing it for Cas, so that felt great, too. He couldn't help imagining the grin on Cas' face when he came back -

He combined the sugar and butter in the bowl (and ate a little of the sugar, too; there was, after all, a lot left over). One by one, he added the eggs and the rest of the ingredients. Finally, he only needed to pour the mix into the pan and bake it. 

But even after the cake was in the oven, Dean had a lot to do. He'd bought a few ties for Cas, and wrapped them quickly. There was a card, an elegant white one that read “Happy Birthday” in formal script on the front, with plenty of writing room on the inside. He picked up a pen, tapped it irresolutely against the table for a few minutes, then began scribbling a message.

_Hey Cas,_

_Happy Birthday! Thought you ought to have a real birthday party. Enjoy the cake and the presents – you deserve them._

_Dean_

 

Dean taped the card to the outside of the gift and busied himself with blowing up a few balloons and setting up decorations until he heard the oven going off. On the way to the kitchen, he glanced at the clock. It was just past one. They wouldn't be gone for much longer.

Hastily, Dean coated the cake in chocolate icing and placed several candles on the top. He walked to the dining room, setting it on the table next to the present before stepping back to survey his handiwork. The room had an entirely new atmosphere to it – it felt welcoming, like a typical, wholesome family's surprise party. A shiny “Happy Birthday” banner hung on one wall, somehow managing to look as though it had been bought at a place more high-class than the dollar store. The colorful balloons lined the table, where the cake, candles waiting to be lighted, sat.

The door opened.

“- interesting day, Sam,” Cas was saying. Sam laughed as they rounded the door to the dining room.

“Surprise!” Dean exclaimed.

Cas halted, expression turning from befuddlement to surprise to a wide grin.

“What's all this?”

“It's your birthday party. Come on, sit down,” Dean said, gesturing to a chair, “we've got a cake and -”

“But I told you I didn't remember my birthday.”

“Doesn't mean we can't celebrate it.” He handed the gift to Cas, who first examined it as though he couldn't comprehend the purpose of wrapping paper. At last, the angel delicately opened the card, and spent a few moments absorbing its message.

“Thank you, Dean.”

“You're welcome, I -”

Present still in hand, Cas stepped forward and embraced Dean. “I appreciate this.”

A throat-clearing from Sam made the two pull away.

“Well,” Dean began, “Let's get to the fun, huh?”

 

 

 


End file.
